Themes: Teamwork
Teamwork is a recurring theme in The Walking Dead. It occurs when characters work together to achieve a certain goal. Occurrences Comic Series *Glenn and Rick work together to try and get guns from a gun shop located in the city. (Issue 4) *Rick and Shane hunt together to get food for the camp. (Comic Series) *Tyreese and Rick work together to clear a house. (Issue 8) *Glenn helps Hershel, Maggie, Billy, and Otis burn dead walkers as Rick and Dale come back to bring them to the prison. (Issue 14) *Rachel and Susie Greene help Hershel with gardening. (Issue 15) *Dexter and Andrew work together to steal the weapons from Rick and his group. (Issue 18) *Dexter and Andrew fight alongside Rick and company to fight off a massive group of walkers moments after threatening them to get off the prison. (Issue 18) *Martinez helps Rick, Glenn, Michonne, Dr. Stevens and Alice to escape. (Issue 32) *Dale and Billy work together to get gas for the generators as Lori goes into labor. (Issue 39) *The group work together to defeat the Governor's Militia. (Issue 44, Issue 45, Issue 46, Issue 47, Issue 48) *Rick, Carl and Abraham work together to kill the Marauders. (Issue 57) *Gabriel helps Rick, Andrea, Michonne and Abraham to locate the Hunters. (Issue 65) *Rick, Andrea, Michonne and Abraham work together to kill the Hunters. (Issue 66) *Rick, Abraham, Aaron and Heath work together to save Scott. (Issue 69) *Heath and Glenn work together on supply runs (Comic Series) *Glenn, Heath and Spencer work together to get supplies to Andrea, who is trapped in the guard tower. (Issue 81) *The residents of the Alexandria Safe-Zone work together to defeat the herd. (Issue 84) *Nicholas, Spencer and Olivia conspire to kill Rick. (Issue 89) *The Alexandria Safe-Zone, the Kingdom, and the Hilltop Colony come together to take on Negan and the Saviors. (Comic Series) *The communities have worked out a routine for patrolling the roads. (Comic Series) *Gregory, along with Morton and Tammy Rose, conspire to kill Maggie. (Issue 135) *Morton Rose and Vincent work together to beat up Rick. (Issue 150) *The communities unite to defeat the Whisperers. (Comic Series) *Michonne and Aaron work together to find Negan. (Issue 154) *The Militia work together to kill the group of Whisperers and save Michonne and Aaron. (Issue 155) *The communities (minus Oceanside and the Saviors) work together to plan to kill the Whisperers and divert the herd. (Issue 157, Issue 158, Issue 159) *The Militia and Commonwealth soldiers work together to steer and later kill a herd of walkers (Issue 181) *Hilltop Colony, with the help of the Kingdom, rebuilt Hilltop faster than expected. (Issue 182) TV Series *King County Sheriff Department officers and Linden County Sheriff's Department officers work together to take down three armed criminals. (Days Gone Bye) *Glenn brings along Andrea, Jacqui, T-Dog, Morales, and Merle to help scavenge for supplies. (Guts) *Rick, Daryl and T-Dog try to get Glenn back from the Vatos Gang. (Vatos) *Guillermo and Felipe stay behind with a group of people to protect the elderly who were left behind. (Vatos) *Jimmy and Otis worked together to round walkers into the barn. (Season 2) *After the death of Otis, Rick helps Hershel and Jimmy bringing in walkers to the barn. (Pretty Much Dead Already) *Shane, T-Dog, Andrea, Glenn and Daryl band together to take out the walkers in Hershel's barn. (Pretty Much Dead Already) *Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, Carl, Lori, Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Hershel, and Carol work together to survive for several months on the roads, and they work together to clear out and take over the walker-infested Prison. (Seed) *Andrea and Michonne survive together in the wild for several months. (Season 3) *Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, Axel, Oscar, Tomas, Andrew, and Big Tiny work together to take out multiple walkers in the tombs and Cell Block B, but Big Tiny and Tomas are both killed in the process. (Sick) *The Governor and his men worked together to ambush and kill the soldiers in a military convoy. (Walk With Me) *Maggie and Daryl go on a hunt for baby supplies. (Say the Word) *Rick, Michonne, Daryl, and Oscar go to Woodbury to rescue Glenn and Maggie. (Made to Suffer) *Allen, Ben, and Tyreese go with Caesar and Shumpert to collect the walkers in the pits. (Prey) *The Prison group has formed a council to make major decisions. (30 Days Without An Accident) *Rick and Carl work together to run the farm under Hershel's guidance for the prison. (30 Days Without An Accident) *Sasha leads a team to scavenge for supplies at the local Big Spot, including Daryl, Zach, Tyreese, Glenn, Michonne, and Bob. (30 Days Without An Accident) *Rick, Glenn, and Daryl quickly meet up at Cell Block D and begin saving multiple survivors while taking out the undead inside. (Infected) *Daryl, Michonne, Tyreese, and Bob go out on a mission to collect medical supplies and antibiotics for the flu stricken prison. (Isolation) *Rick and Carol go on a supply run to collect medication for Hershel to use on the flu-ridden group. (Indifference) *Ana and Sam survive together after their group falls. (Indifference) * Philip, Caesar, Mitch, and Pete go on supply runs. After Caesar's death, the brothers and Philip do so. (Dead Weight) *Rick, Carl, Daryl, Maggie, Lizzie, Mika, Beth, Sasha, Tyreese, Michonne, Bob and Julio all protect the prison together. (Too Far Gone) *Tara and Glenn search for Maggie. (Season 4) *Daryl and Beth survive in the wild. (Season 4) *Carol, Tyreese, Lizzie, and Mika survive together. (Season 4) *Rick, Carl and Michonne make tracks for Terminus. (Season 4) *The Claimers work together in order to survive. (Season 4) *Maggie, Sasha and Bob head to Terminus. (Season 4) *The Terminus residents strategically trap Rick, Michonne, Daryl, and Carl. (A) *Rick, Carol, Carl, Daryl, Maggie, Bob, Michonne, Sasha, Glenn, Rosita, Eugene, Tara, and Abraham all work together to fight their way out of Terminus. (No Sanctuary) *Rick's group rescue Father Gabriel from a herd of walkers trying to attack him as he screams for help on top of a boulder. (Strangers) *Glenn, Tara and Maggie go on a supply run to a gun shop, where they find silencers. (Strangers) *Rick, Bob, Gabriel, Sasha and Michonne go on a supply run to a food bank and fight off walkers in a flooded basement. (Strangers) *After spotting the same car that abducted Beth speeding down a road, Carol and Daryl drive off in an abandoned vehicle in pursuit. (Strangers) * The surviving Terminants band together in the wilderness and hunt people in order to survive. (Strangers) *Rick leads a group of survivors to take out the remaining Termites, outsmarting them and getting revenge after they infiltrate the church. (Four Walls and a Roof) *Beth and Noah work together to escape the hospital. (Slabtown) *Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Maggie, Glenn and Tara work together in order to reach Washington D.C. (Self Help) *Rick, Abraham, Morgan, Daryl, Michonne, Sasha, Glenn, Nicholas, Heath, Carter, Barnes, Sturgess, Scott, Annie and David work together to lead a herd of walkers away from the Alexandria Safe-Zone. (First Time Again, Thank You) *Carol, Morgan, Carl, Maggie, Enid and Spencer Monroe work together to defend Alexandria after it is attacked by the invading Wolves. (JSS) *The Alexandrians, led by Rick, kill the walkers invading the Alexandria Safe-Zone. (No Way Out) *Negan and the Saviors operate as a group in order to terrorize and extort supplies from communities. (TV Series) *Survivors from Alexandria and the Hilltop kill many Saviors and take over a base. (Not Tomorrow Yet) *Maggie and Carol escape from the Savior's base. (The Same Boat) *Daryl, Rosita and Denise work together to retrieve supplies from an abandoned pharmacy floor. (Twice as Far) *Rick and Morgan work together to find Carol. (East) *Michonne, Glenn and Rosita head out together to find Daryl. (East) *The group work together to escort Maggie to the Hilltop. (Last Day on Earth) *Maggie, Sasha and Paul Monroe work together to protect the Hilltop from a walker attack. (Go Getters) *Rick and Aaron go on a supply run for Alexandria and the Saviors. (Sing Me a Song, Hearts Still Beating) *Rick and Jadis come to an agreement in regards to fighting the Saviors. (New Best Friends) *Rick and Michonne defeat a herd of walkers in order to get supplies. (Say Yes) *Rosita and Sasha team up to assassinate Negan in a suicide mission. (The Other Side) *Rick, Carl, Daryl, Michonne, Tara, Jesus, Gabriel, Enid, Aaron, Eric, Scott, Francine, Cyndie, Beatrice, Kathy and Rachel work together to defeat the herd in order to protect the Oceanside and it's residents. (Something They Need) *Multiple members of the Alexandria, Hilltop and the Kingdom join their forces in a battle against the members of the Saviors and the Scavengers. (The First Day of the Rest of Your Life) *Multiple members of Alexandria, Hilltop and the Kingdom join forces to lure walkers to the Sanctuary to trap the Saviors without escape. (Mercy) *The survivors work together to defeat Negan and the Saviors. (Season 8) *The communities work together to repair a bridge. (The Bridge) *Daryl, Michonne, Magna, Yumiko and Aaron kill the attacking Whisperers together. (Evolution) *Carol, Ezekiel, Jerry, Dianne and William kill the walkers inside the Royal theater together. (Bounty) *Daryl and Connie work together to lead a herd to the Whisprer's camp. (Guardians) *Daryl, Connie, Lydia, Henry, and Dog fight off the Whisperers led by Beta together. (Chokepoint) *Many members of the Coalition helped evacuating members of the Kingdom. (The Storm) Webisodes *Kelly and Chase work together to escape from B.J. (Cold Storage) Video Game *Lee, Shawn and Clementine move cars out of the way so that they can get out of the neighborhood. *Lee and Kenny work together to save Duck from the walkers at Hershel's Farm. (Determinant) (A New Day) *Lee and Kenny work together to defend Duck from Larry who wants to kick him out to the walkers. (Determinant) (A New Day) *Lee, Carley and Glenn work together to save Irene from walkers at the motel. (A New Day) *Lee, Clementine, Carley and Doug work together to defend the drugstore from walkers. (A New Day) *Lee and Mark go hunting for food for the group. (Starved For Help) *Lee, Kenny, and Mark work together to try and save Ben's and Travis's teacher, David. (Starved For Help) *The bandits work together to find supplies. (Season 1) *Lee and Kenny work together to take out Danny. (Determinant) (Starved For Help) *Lee, Carley, and Lilly work together to defend the RV from walkers. (Determinant) (Long Road Ahead) *Lee and Clementine work together to find something to cut off the tanker that blocked the railroad. (Long Road Ahead) *Kenny and Brie work together to get fuel for a boat. (Around Every Corner) *Lee and Molly work together to get a battery for a boat. (Around Every Corner) *Vernon and Christa work together to get medicine for Omid and members of Vernon's group. (Around Every Corner) *Lee, Kenny, Ben, Christa, and Omid work together to defend the mansion and find Clementine. (No Time Left) *Lee and Clementine work together to kill a zombified officer and take his keys. (No Time Left) *Vince, Danny and Justin work together to escape the prison bus. (Vince's Story) *Wyatt and Eddie work together to elude Nate. (Wyatt's Story) *Russell and Nate work together to reach the diner with Walt shooting at them with his rifle. (Russell's Story) *Roman, Clive, Stephanie, and Shel work together to find someone who stole their medical supplies. (Shel's Story) *Stephanie and Becca work together to do the supply inspection. (Shel's Story) *Luke and Pete work together to save Clementine from walkers. (All That Remains) *Clementine and Luke clear the bridge so the survivors can pass. (A House Divided) *Clementine helps Sarah and Sarita decorate the Christmas tree. (A House Divided) *Clementine, Kenny, Walter and Nick work together to clear the walkers attacking the ski lodge. (Determinant) (A House Divided) *Clementine and Kenny can work together to try and kill Carver. (Determinant) (A House Divided) *Clementine can help Sarah with her job. (Determinant) (In Harm's Way) *The group (including Bonnie, Jane and Mike) work together to escape Howe's Hardware. (In Harm's Way) *Jane and Clementine work together to rescue Luke and Sarah from the Mobile Home Park. (Amid The Ruins) *Bonnie, Mike and Clementine work together to search the museum. (Amid The Ruins) *The group help find a safe place for Rebecca to give birth. (Amid The Ruins) *Jane and Clementine can work together to get a fire going at the unfinished house. (Determinant) (No Going Back) *Bonnie and Clementine work together to try and save Luke. (No Going Back) *Clementine and Kenny can work together to try and fix the truck. (No Going Back) *Javier, Kate and Clementine work together to try and save Richmond. (Determinant) (From The Gallows) *Clementine, Marlon, Louis, Violet, Willy, Alvin Jr. and Rosie work together to kill zombies. (Done Running) *Brody, Aasim and Mitch work together to hunt animals. (Done Running) *Clementine, Louis and Aasim work together to hunt animals. ''(Determinant) ''(Done Running) *Clementine, Violet and Brody work together to hunt fishes. ''(Determinant) ''(Done Running) *Clementine, Louis and Violet work together to take supplies. (Done Running) *The Boarding School survivors work together to defends themselves from the Delta's attack. (Suffer The Children) Michonne Mini Series *Michonne and Pete work together to try and find supplies. (In Too Deep) *Michonne can try and help Samantha escape Monroe. (In Too Deep) *If saved in "In Too Deep", Zachary leads Michonne and Samantha to Pete. (Give No Shelter) *Pete, Michonne and Samantha work together to escape Monroe. (Give No Shelter) *Michonne and Samantha work together to get to the Fairbanks' residence. (Give No Shelter) *Michonne, Paige and John work together to save Samantha. (Give No Shelter) *Michonne, Pete, Samantha, Paige, Siddiq and Oak ''(Determinant) ''work together to defend the Fairbanks' residence. (What We Deserve) Dead Reckoning *Shane and Leon work together throughout the game. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game *The player goes on missions with different characters to get supplies. (Social Game) Assault *The group of survivors work together to clear the zombies in the surrounding area and to gather supplies. (The Walking Dead: Assault) Novel Series *Philip, Brian, Nick, and Bobby work together to defend the house they are staying in from incoming walkers in Wiltshire Estates. (Rise of the Governor) *Lilly and Martinez work together to kill the Governor. (The Road to Woodbury) Category:Themes